Perceus Jackson : The Lord of Monsters,Time and Earth
by THE HOST OF KRONOS
Summary: Percy , The greatest Hero of The Millennium, Gets Cursed by The gods.(I will not tell the reason.) But , it is a curse that not even the worst of Super Villains should get.
1. Chapter 1

**PERCEUS JACKSON : THE LORD OF MONSTERS,TIME and EARTH**

 **Description** \- Percy , The greatest Hero of The Millennium, Gets Cursed by The gods.(I will not tell the reason.) But , it is a curse that not even the worst of Super Villains should get.

 **Disclaimer** \- Only Plot belongs to characters are the property of Mr. Rick Riordian.

 **Notes** \- This story picks up from 'The Last Olympian .' 'The Heroes of Olympus ' series never happened.

AN- Doing this story as promised.)

Underline - Place

 **Bold and Underline - Point of View/POV**

 **First POV,then place -** POV continues if not said otherwise.

 **First Place,then POV -** POV will Surely not continue.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Betrayal For Righteousness**

 **3rd Person**

(Revision of the Part of 'The Last Olympian' I need for the story)

The demigods have won their parents the war. Perceus Jackson , Annabeth Chase , Grover Underwood and Luke Castellan together

have done a feat only done by the King of Gods , Zeus himself .Though Luke was a Traitor, he saved Olympus in the end, by giving his life to stop the rise of the Titan lord. The remnants of them were given awards as followed:-

Annabeth Chase - Made Architect of Olympus.

Grover Underwood- Made a member of The Cloven Elders of the Wild.

Now,for Perceus 'Percy' Jackson.

(Start of the Fanfiction)

Percy was offered declined and asked for the demigods to be claimed at the age of 13 , The Big Three Pact to be dissolved and for Lord Hades and Lady Hestia to get thrones on the Council.

Zeus said," You ask much boy. But,it shall be done. I welcokme elder Brother Hades and Sister Hestia back to the Council!" As soon as Zeus said this,two new thrones came out of the ground. One of the was Pitch Black,made of Bones and the other was orange,made of A warm fire that would make both mortal and immortals feel comfortable.

The demigods were sent back to Camp-Half Blood. It seemed that everything would be peaceful. But the keyword is 'seemed.'

* * *

 **Throne room of Olympus. A day after the Award Ceremony**

 **Zeus POV**

"How could that Son of Poseidon deny Godhood? As if being a mortal is better is better than being a God. We must punish him!" I said to the others.

Only Poseidon,Hades,Hestia,Hephaestus,Artemis,Hermes and Apollo revolted.

When all Hades broke loose,I said , "Let us do a vote."

We voted. The score was 7(Percy's side) and 7(Not Percy's side)

Poseidon said,"Yes,there is a tie."

"But brother,I am king and can overrule any tie."I said,"So,Call Perceus Jackson for his punishment."Hermes didn't bulge. I then told Ares to do it.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

Camp Half Blood

I was having a duel with Clarisse when Ares came to Camp. He said,"Say good bye to Percy, he shall be Punished for denying Godhood." Many demigods revolted but Ares flashed away,taking Me of course.

Olympus Throne Room

I appeared in the throne room of Olympus. As soon as I came,I was bound in chains.

Zeus said,"Percy,you have dishonoured us by rejecting Godhood. A vote will happen or your is either Die,or become a God of the worst possible domains shall either be of bad things,or those that should corrupt you. And plus, my vote will be counted as 2 votes."

Many were shocked at the choice of becoming a God. The vote was :-

Death - 7(The ones who voted for Percy to be not punished)

God - 8(The ones who voted for Percy to be punished,Counting Zeus as 2)

Now,Zeus said,"I proclaim Perceus Jackson, THE LORD/God of MONSTERS,Time and the Earth.

Poseidon Told Me Who all had sided with me.

I snarled at Zeus and said,"Zeus, I am the God of Monsters Meaning that all monsters obey me.I shall raise an Army, and destroy you and the others who betrayed me.

* * *

AN- I may not not update for some days because I am going to be travelling for a few days.I will most probably be able to restart writing after 7th for inconvenience.

Tell me if you like my writing style.

Bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**PERCEUS JACKSON : THE LORD OF MONSTERS,TIME and EARTH**

 **Description** \- Percy , The greatest Hero of The Millennium, Gets Cursed by The gods.(I will not tell the reason.) But , it is a curse that not even the worst of Super Villains should get.

 **Disclaimer** \- Only Plot belongs to me. The characters are the property of Mr. Rick Riordian.

 **Notes** \- This story picks up from 'The Last Olympian .' 'The Heroes of Olympus ' series never happened. And Percy and Annabeth were only good friends not in a relationship.

Underline - Place

 **Bold and Underline - Point of View/POV**

 **First POV,then place -** POV continues if not said otherwise.

 **First Place,then POV -** POV will Surely not continue and the Place MAY continue.i

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Domains Are Given To Me When I Didn't Ask** **For Them**

 **The Demigods Revolt.**

 **The Power over Tartarus and Monsters**

* * *

 **Part 1 Revolt of the Demigods**

Annabeth **POV**

Camp Half Blood

How could they take my best friend away!? That's done. Now I am going to march towards Olympus ,no matter what. Wait ,let me ask the others.

I asked,"Fellow demigods,the gods have punished Percy for being Modest.I am going to ELSE WILL?!"

Everyone said,"I will!" That changed to,"We will!"

We armoured ourselves,and made a Spinix formation and Marched to Olympus.

Foot of Empire State Building

We went to the Foot of the Empire State Building. We forced the Guard to give us the then went up the elevator.A child of Hecate made the Elevator bigger.

 **Zeus POV**

Olympus

We were discussing on if we should give Perceus power over the North. Then his only palaces will be in Tartarus and in The North. Once again , the council decided to do it. I quickly said,""Δίνω τον Περσέα Τζάκσον στον Βορρά, στο Σκοτάδι και στον Πάγο. (I give Perceus Jackson domain over the North,Darkness and Ice.)"

Suddenly,someone knocked on the door.I said,"WHO DARE INTERRUPTS THE OLYMPIAN COUNCIL!?"

"YOUR OWN KIN,ZEUSY." Annabeth, Daughter of Athena said. I was fuming with anger. Now I magically Locked the Demigods then even BROKE the door and said ,"GIVE US PERCY JACKSON."

I said,"No! He has been banished.. ha haha" Now one part of my mind told me that this was wrong.,but I ignored that.

* * *

 **The Pit**

 **Tartarus POV** I saw that that Perceus boy became the God of Monsters,Earth,Time,Ice,Darkness and the North.I thought of making him my successor. I sent my elite army of Non-Monsters to capture him. Now,you may think that who will be in my Non-Monster are mortals and Demigods who were cursed by a divine being to be a half monster. Well,I guess they will be back soon.

 **Perceus POV**

I was just roaming around the Pit when a group of People attacked me,but they tried not to harm me.I was so curious that I let them do whatever they wanted took me deep inside a Pitch Black Castle with Shiny gold lining. There stood the Primordial of the Pit, Tartarus himself. I bowed down and said,"My lord,what have I done to get an audience with you,that to without asking for one."No one had ever seen Lord Tartarus for Olympians thought tha he had him is said to be a great honour. He then said,"Perceus,I have summoned you here to ask you you become my successor?You shall have all of my powers and will only be second to me and those who I am smaller than. Do you accept?"

To say. I was shocked was an understatement.I said ,"I would be honoured to Lord Tartarus."

Tartarus said",Very well remember,since you will be Primordial,you shall become a Prdialrdial of your other domains too. Now,I shall now say the Spell (איך, טאַרטאַרוס, פּרימאָרדיאַל פון די גרוב, .מאַקע פּערסעוס זשעקסאן, גאָט פון מאָנסטערס, ערד, צייט, קאלטקייט, פינצטערניש און דער צפון מיין סוקסעססאָר.ער וועט האָבן אַלע מיין פּאָווערס ביז איך וועלקן.ער איז רגע צו מיר בלויז. וועלקן זיין וועט זיין רגע צו גאָרניט.(I,Tartarus,Primordial of The Pit,.make Perseus Jackson,God of Monsters, Earth, Time,Cold,Darkness and the North my shall have all my Powers. Until I fade he is second to I fade be shall be second to none.)"

As soon as Tartarus said this,I started glowing Pitch Black When the glow faded My appearance had changed.I looked a little more scary. But, it was not like scary-scary. You could understand that I would not harm anyone unless I had a grudge or they really pissed me off.

We went outside the Palace to the Grounds. All the Monsters we're lined up like said,"My people,As you all know,the war cost the Primordials cost me because Kronos had brain washed many of you. So now I have picked a is your HEIR IS PERSEUS JACKSON,GOD OF MONSTERS,EARTH,TIME,ICE,COLD,DARKNESS AND THE IS NOW THE GOING TO BE PRIMORDIAL OF THE PIT."

As soon as Tartarus said this, the Monsters cheered.I said,"Call all the other Monsters from the. call Typhon,Echidna,The Nemean Lion,and All the Hellhounds.

Tartarus understood what I was doing and clapped for me. saying,"Wow I didn't think about Typhon and Echidna. You are getting some good ideas."

I said,"Thank you.".

* * *

A/N - Longest Chapter yet. Hope you liked it. 937 words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Perseus Jackson:**

 **The God of Monsters, Time and The Earth**

 **Disclaimer: I only own plot and OC (Own Characters.) The other characters go to The Great Rick Riordian.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The New Camp**

 **Perseus POV**

I was roaming around Tartarus when Kelli came running to me. She said," My lord, Typhon and Echidna have come, but they say that you are a fraud. You must control them to prove that you are not a fraud." "Very well then." I said. I went to the place where They both were.

As soon as I came, Typhon said,'' Prove your title of Lord of Monsters by CONTROLLING ME.'' I started focusing on the powers emitted by the Monsters. It looked like Typhon was the strongest, I pinpointed his aura. After that I started to make chains on the aura, making me control him. Then I said," Slap Yourself." The chains on Typhon made him slap himself. He then looked at me and said," My lord, I was a fool to think that you are a fraud. Please forgive me." I said," I forgive you Typhon." As soon as I said this, Typhon glowed a light Purple. He said," My lord, I was forced to swear loyalty to Kronos. Then he changed me to my most evil form. It was not written in the myths, because by that time no one new of my existence. I needed a new master to break the spell of Kronos. But only one who has the capability of becoming my master is a Chosen ruler of Monsters, or Kronos. So, now my Lord, I am free." As soon as he said that the light faded, and a more Kind looking version of Typhon was there instead of the old one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Camp Half Blood

 **Travis POV**

Alarms were ringing. It meant that either Monsters were inside the camp (Let in by a God or demigod) or were breaking the boarder. Chiron started saying, "No, it is not possible. The Gods killed him." repeatedly. "Who, Chiron?" I asked. "Typhon" he answered. I instantly paled. The Booming voice of Typhon said, "We come in Peace, demigods." Annabeth said, "Then why have you come." "Because I told them too." said a voice sounding like Percy. But no, it cannot be, the gods banished him. As if the mystery person read my mind, he said, "Yes Travis, tell them all who I am. But not directly, give them clues. You shall have 3 chances.

"Give us the clues, Travis!" Annabeth said.

I said, "No.1 The hero of the Titanomachy.

Someone said, "Hercules."

"Wrong" said Percy.

"No.2 The best friend of Annabeth."

Annabeth immediately said, "Percy was banished. The only possible option is Luke."

"Wrong." Percy said.

"No.3 The person banished by the Gods"

Grover said, "Perseus Jackson, Hero of Titanomachy, Best friend of Annabeth Chase, Banished hero of the Gods."

"Yes" Percy said and Appeared. He looked paler, like one of those Underworld Gods.

 **Annabeth POV**

I ran towards Percy as soon as he declared himself. He was giving off the Aura of One of The Big Three. I asked him what happened and he answered, "Friends, I wish to tell you all something. When the Gods banished me for no reason, they made me a God. The God of Monsters, time and Earth to be exact." Everyone was gasping in awe. He then continued, "I am making a new camp. It will consist of Monsters, Demigods and Animals. I have come to ask if you will join. Everyone said Yes except for the rivals of Percy, who were Christopher Mar [OC}, Percy's half brother; Drew, Daughter of Aphrodite and Hercules Ciel [OC], Son of Zeus and his group. HC [Hercules Ciel], said, "You all dare betray Olympus! The Gods shall curse you!"

"We'll see about that later." I said.

Percy made a Vortex and told us to go inside that to reach his base. We went quickly.

Line Break

{20 minutes later}

Percy came back with some Roman campers, namely Reyna; Hazel; Frank; Atticus [OC], Son of Vulcan with Fire Power; Augustus [OC], Son of Trivia; Nero [OC], Son of Venus; Aquilia, Daughter of Neptune; Livia, Daughter of Trivia.


	4. Chapter 4

Perceus : The Lord Of Monsters,Time and Earth

Chapter 4

Seal the Deal

Zeus POV  
Olympia

"Grrrrrr. Those Demigod TRAITORS. I knew Perceus is up to NO good.

"(I sent a lightning bolt signaling a Meeting)

11 flashes. I said, " Romania!" making us Roman.

" MARS! wHY HAVE THE ROMANS TURNED ON US?! ANSWER. ME. RIGHT NOW."/p

"REPLY: I DO NOT KNOW. I was just thinking about what improvements to do and they betrayed. And what about Dionysus?"  
"(Became Greek)  
"Dionysus : I do not know. I wa staking my daily 23 hour nap. (AN - Ha ha ha)

"I said : To win we need AN ARMY. MONSTERS WILL NOT FOLLOW US SINCE OUR SPAWN HUNT THEM AND OUR SPAWN BETRAYED US. WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST O' MIGHTY STRATEGIST ATHENA?

"Athena : NOTHING.(And looks down)

ME : WEll, I have a plan. We make Kronos Rise after he swears loyalty to us. Then we defeat Perceus with Kronos' Monsters.

Apollo : What if Kronos betrays us?  
Me : We make him swear on The Name Of Chaos. So,Let's do it.

LInE BREAK

The Pit  
Zeus POV.

I say : I ,Zeus, King of Gods,The One who killed you, bring you back to life. I BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE!

Kronos: Why have you come? Tell me..

Me : Father I give you a deal. You shall :

1) Be freed from prison and roam freely.

2) Let your Titans be freed and roam freely

3)Kill that Jackson boy.

If you just swear not to kill us. Do you accept?

Kronos: Yes.

(Thunder seals the deal)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for late updates. I did warn that Guardians Dragon Of Death is Betareading my story soon .I wrote this 3 on


	5. Chapter 5

Perceus Jackson : The Lord Of Monsters,Time,Earth

Chapter 5

 **Part 1 Rise of an Empire**  
 **Part 2 Some Fighting**  
 **Part 3 The Rage (Just a couple lines for this Part)**  
 **Part 1**  
 **Rise of an Empire**  
Percy POV  
We moved to Tartarus for the metals that we got there. I decided to make a city rather than a camp down there. That way all of us would have more space and facilities, but the main objective was to ensure that the all residents would be comfortable.  
I called for the Hundred Handed Ones, who turned out to be alive after the war.  
This is what happened last week

 _Flashback starts_  
I was arranging the monsters and segregating them according to what they will do.  
The Dracaena were the scouts and melee forces; the Centaurs were the Hellhounds; and mortals, Pegasi and demigods would be the cavalry.  
The Hekatonkheires, Cyclops, Telkhines, Hyperboren giants, Telkhines, and Damson (Giant Of Peace) started building my Palace. I told them to make the people's homes first, but they chose to ignore that request. I then told them to:-  
1\. Make the council room the best they had ever seen.  
2\. Make our rooms and guest rooms of our palaces, each room taking one whole floor level.  
3\. Make us all swimming pools in our balconies.  
4\. Make our rooms sound proof, incase someone was was sneezing like Hell.

Now this was the Council I made:  
I would be the king of the council but would be only in power if half or more of the council, not including me, was with my decision.

Now these were part of my council

Asterion (Minotaur)  
Annabeth Chase  
Frank Zhang  
"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano  
and Leo Valdez  
The Chimeras were the Co-Leaders of the Eclipsian. We had another supplement to the council The Advisers.

They were:  
Avhisas (OC Primordial Of wisdom),/p  
Perses (Titan of Destruction and Peace)  
Hecate (As her Sorcery domain)  
Thanatos (God of Death so they do not disrupt the plans of death)  
Medusa (Athena cursed her for her own good, so Poseidon does not follow her until she dies. But she was made a monster to stop it from happening again. She was chosen.) and other Minor would be called the Eclipsing Elders.  
The Minotaur, Medusa, And Chimera would give the benefits for monsters in the Eclipsian Council. Annabeth Chase would be strategist of the Council. Frank Zhang and Reyna Arellano would be the Military Commanders. Leo would be incharge of getting recruits.

 _Flash back ends._

So the builders, as everyone called them, were done with the Palace in two days. They then made a home for each of the species in my empire and then used magic to copy-paste the designs. It took them three days because the magic took a lot out of them. They made the camp on the southern side of the city which took two days, and they are currently making the defences of the empire in case someone strongcough-Kronos, giants-cough /strongmake an army and try to strike us down. Soon, my empire will be finished. I will put my essence in the Capital Central of the city, making me the guardian of the city and will then go to sleep.

The Next Day

I woke up to see Bob trying to (you guessed it )wake me up by pulling my hair.  
He said in the voice Iapetus used, "Percy, my friend, long time no see. But listen, there is a group of monsters and demigods working together. They seem to be running away from something. If they join us, we will have a tactical advantage. Don't you think?  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Yes, send them as much strength as they will we have if they join."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""My lord, we will have sixty Cyclopses, a hundred and two telkhines, ten Hyperboren giants, two hundred centaurs, and last but not least, five hundred Dracaena in our empire. Then in training, there are five cyclopses, sixteen telkhines, one hyperborean giant, fifty centaurs, and a hundred Dracaena.  
Me-  
Bob-Percy,are you al-...  
Me- Oh My God! When did so many come?  
Bob-My lord,remember you put your essence in the City Central?  
Me-Yah.  
Bob- Your Aura as God Of Monsters made the city give off an aura calling many monsters to where they were told about you and where you stayed.  
Me-But overnight?  
p Bob- *Chuckles* Percy, you have been asleep for four days. And the common folk have come to call the city **Civatus Tempus,** meaning the City of Time.  
Me-Okay. I am felling tired.(Plop onto the bed and fall fast asleep)  
Bob- Oh Percy.

 **Part 2 Some Fighting and The Rage(end)** **  
** **Percy POV**

Council

We were discussing whether to keep the Cross-Bows in Only land and more radius or Land and Air for less radius.  
But then, Bob and Damson came running to me. Bob said, "My brother Hyperion has raised a seperate army of three hundred Emposai unloyal to Hecate and will be attacking the back and right and left flank.  
Me- When?  
Bob- today  
Damson- at noon  
Me- What is the time?  
Frank- (He's in the council, remember)-11:30 am.  
Me- **Everyone,sound the alarm in the whole city. Tell the army to assemble.**  
Everyone else-Yes sir

Battle Scene.(I suck at battle scenes. Sorry if it sucks)

Civatus Tempus Vs. Hyperion Army  
I sent the cavalry. They damaged the front lines of the enemy. I blew a conch shell calling them back and caused chaos to the enemy. Then the archers started to fire. It was very unexpected and caused more chaos. In the chaos they forgot to use their shields to cover them; so most of the emposai died, leaving around fifty left. They tried to run, but me and the foot soldiers surrounded them. I Said, "I, Perseus, Lord Of Monsters, Time, And Earth challenge Hyperion to a sword fight.  
Hyperion-I ACCEPT

I took out my spears of Dark Stixan hell fire. I changed the spear to dark shadic (shadow) iron so Hpperion can not control them with his fire domain. We both charged at godly speed. I thought I was one of those T.V show Transformers meaning that I thought my weapons were a part of mine. Hyperion tried to use his light powers by blinding me from light but I countered by making the darkness consume last words were, "I may seem gone,but I shall return." Saying this he faded from existence.

My demigods started falling, and the healer told me that they died from blood loss. But this was only possible if...

How could they do this to their own children?!

How could they disown them, taking their blood away?!

I WILL TEAR OLYMPUS DOWN BRICK BY BRICK. I Said out loud.  
CIVATUS TEMPUS! -I called

"Yes sir!" everyone called out.  
"PREPARE FOR WAR AGAINST OLYMPUS!

Hi guys! Hope you like my first actual battle scene.  
Who do you want Percy to be paired with?no Olympians on Zeus's side.

I had a little CoC references,hope you do not mind.


	6. AN

Sorry guys,

Mydads computer is broken, so I gave mine to him. Then he reformatted it, and now I will need to get used to writing on iPads. So I will have a few 1 chapter stories,but please please please bear with me.

Thanks to you all who stayed with me, even after my long absence.

Cheak out my YT channel,Transformers fans

Link : channel/UCZA0n1j0fnfDSP9oSkI10dg

Adios, amigos


End file.
